Chibi Cherry Blossom Ghost
by Chibi Kitori
Summary: Sakura is a 300 year old ghost who is sworn to protect the Kinomoto Castle and it's dangerously hidden powers. What happens when Yelan wishes to turn it into a training facility for her clan? You've never read anything like this before.
1. Why do I have to go to Castle Kinomoto?

****

Why do I have to go to the Kinomoto Castle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakua, I do not take any credit for the show etc… I also do not own 'Little Ghost' which is were the plot for the story came from. 

Syaoran, watched as his mother put a spell over his close making them pack-up. They were late for the plane and once again Syaoran tried another attempt at not going to Japan.

"I can not tolerate this any longer Syaoran Li! Have I not taught you better?" His mother looked at him with her usual angry scowl.

"Yes mother, but I do not see why I must come, I mean a spa?" Syaoran, gave her one of those looks as if to say, who-came-up-with-such-a-dumb-idea-like-that?

"I know you do not like that idea, but you know very well it's not a spa, it's really, where you can train and where the elders and other people of the family will be staying.

Syaoran only snorted and took his bags which by now, were ready. They walked out to se Meiling was waiting at the door, looking all excited.

"Oh Syaoran aren't you excited?" She cried happily.

__

*well speak of the devil, I have to spend my entire Summer with that Banshee.* 

He put on one of his fake smiles, which Meiling was obviously fooled by.

"Ohhh I can't wait until we get to the castle. We can discover secret passages I mean, the Kinomoto Castle is over 300 years old, and who knows what we'll find…"

Syaoran only blocked her out of his head he was in no mood to listen to her chattering.

His mother signalled him to fallow her into the limo that had pulled up in front of the mansion. The chauffer took his bags and Syaoran thanked him, as he got in.

"Come on put a smile on Syaoran don't look like it's the end of the world." His mother smiled so Syaoran returned the smile. He looked out the window, this was the last time he would look at China before he departed to Japan.

__

"I hate this. It's not fare. I never asked to come along. And it's just a boring castle. Humph, there better be a training room, I may as well lock myself in there…* 

They soon arrived at the airport. They walked in with a grumbling Syaoran.

"Oh come on Syaoran this is fun, think of it as one of those field trips we went on at school." Meiling chimed.

"Yah, only that field trip was to a created castle and it only lasted for 2 days, NOT 2 months."

"Gee, Syaoran I was only trying to make you feel better."

"And don't call me Syaoran, call me Li."

"WHAT but I'm family I have the right to it Sya-"

Syaoran cast her a cold glare, making her finally shut-up.

On the plane Syaoran sat alone, and his mother sat with Meiling. They were travilling first class so he decided to use the computer in his armchair (there really is one I traveled first class once and it had a small computer on the chair, which was also a tv). 

There was no internet so he looked through the files. He looked at Japan and found that they were going into the city. He found information on the Kinomoto Castle. He decided it wise to read it.

__

The Kinomoto Castle is over 300 years old. It is a grand Castle owning many prised 

Gardens. It is vastly known for it's Cherry Blossom trees. 

It is said that the Princess had been named after these trees, by her parents the king and Queen. Her name was Sakura. The castle is now known to supposedly be haunted by her spirit. She protects the castle even through death. Most of her sightings were usually

At the same Cherry Blossom tree, that is the smallest one in the court.

But she is known to be a playful and kind spirit, unless angered…

The rest of it was really boring all about the war, and the history, but he was intrigued by the thought of a dead girl roaming the castle walls. But it was probably a legend a folk lord so why should he care. He decided her rather take a nap so he put the computer/tv away and went to sleep putting his chair back. 

He had been a sleep for 2 hours when he woke-up and they were just serving dinner. He decided to order some soup as did Meiling and his mother who kept casting him looks. Why do they keep doing that. Meiling mouthed 'did you have a goon nap?' He nodded and smiled. He at least was in a good mood. He decided to call in one of the flight attendants. One of them came to him immediately. 

"Yes sir, may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, I was wondering, how much longer would it be until we reached Tomoeda airport?"

She looked at her watch. "In half an hour sir anything else."

"No, that is all thank you."

He looked out the window. He was 14 years old and he wasn't out with friends but a plane.

__

*Oh well I'll have to make the best of it.*

Half an hour later they arrived and were getting to the Limo when all these reporters came with cameras and note pads wanting questions.

"Miss Li, how does it feel being the new owner of the Kinomoto Castle?"

"Miss Li, what will you do with the castle?"

"Miss Li, May we speak with your son and niece."

Syaoran pulled Meiling to the Limo where cameras fallowed him asking him what it was like becoming the soon to be leader of the clan. He waited for the chauffer who opened the door quickly allowing them in. His mother soon entered.

"Oh my that was un expecting." She breathed out a sigh as they drove down towards the Castle it was a 45 minutes peaceful drive. Syaoran admired the Cherry Blossom trees, that had bloomed so nicely. 

Once they arrived at the Castle they were greeted by many servants. A women with short brown hair welcomed them with a girl next to her. She was very pretty, she had long dark purple hair and the same eyes. She smiled at them and they returned it.

"Welcome to Castle Kinomoto!"

Well what do you think? Good? bad? Please tell me. I'll have more up real soon K.

Review and check my Bio were I usually give a guess to when my next chapter will be up ok. And sorry if this chapter was kinda slow but promise things will actually happen in the next chapter. 

__


	2. There's a Ghost in my room!

****

There's a Ghost in my Room and Creepy Chills down my Spine

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or 'Little Ghost' I do nor make money of them and the main plot is not mine but from 'Little Ghost' so I disserve no credit except for the exceptional changes in my story.

The two women went to speak in the next room, while the 3 teens were left alone in the hall aside from the servants. 

"Hello my name is Daidouji Tomoyo, I'm pleased to meet your aquatints." She gave the two strangers a bow.

"I am Li Syaoran, I too am pleased to meet your aquatints." He returned the bow.

"I am Li Meiling and I am pleased to meet you, and you better not touch my Syaoran!" she gave her a half bow, a straightened quickly glaring at Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo only laughed at Meiling. "No don't worry I have no interests in Syaoran."

"What do you mean! isn't he cute and-"

"Meiling will you be quite you're embarrassing me." He shot her a cold glare making Meiling fumed at him. 

"Well, shall I show you to your rooms?" The two nodded. 

They walked down many corridors and halls. They saw many grand rooms. Everything was a grey marble, There were velvet carpets laid on the ground with gold trimming and the walls held draperies of enriched deep purple. The ceiling was pure white outlined with gold. They came to a long hall. On the left side were the past Kings and Queens on the right side were armours of the past knights that served them well. Near the end of the hall Tomoyo stopped at a beautiful picture were they saw a beautiful girl with auburn lively hair, brilliant emerald eyes, tanned skin and she was wearing a beautiful long pink dress. Next to the girl was a women, a beautiful women, she had long black hair and deep brown eyes. Tomoyo seemed to move out of her haze and smile apologetically to her new found friends. She moved along up a white marble stair case and arrived to a hall filled with white doors with that same golden trimming. They walk to the first room where Tomoyo opened the door to Meiling's room. It was a light yellow room. It had a queen size bed, a rich brown closet and a cooler, if she got hungry. There was a table next to the huge window, with a sitting ledge and a balcony. They gasped at it's beauty, there were even complementary flowers in baskets on the side of the room. Syaoranis room was no different, except it was green and darker. Tomoyo opened the silk white curtains letting the sun light flood the room.

"Well that should be all. Your things have been already packed, you will find extra close set out for you. Is there anything else I'm forgetting." Tomoyo looked up deep in thought.

"Yah! Leave." Meiling shouted.

"Meiling." Syaoran hissed. "Yes actually you are forgetting something." Tomoyo looked up. "How will we find our way back?" Tomoyo smiled.

""Maybe Sakura will help you, she knows the castle better then me."

"Another girl, that's all I need, well where is she, I don't see her." Meiling looked around the room, she even checked the closet.

"Oh, you'll meet her soon." Tomoyo giggled. "Well tell you what, did you see those torches on the right side?"

"Yes." they answered in unison.

"Well I'll light them up to lead you around so you don't get lost, but for now you may as well rest. I'll come and check on you so you don't worry, ok? Good."

Tomoyo then disappeared out of the room. When Meiling went out to make sure she was lighting the torches, Tomoyo wasn't there and the torches were lit. 

__

*But that's impossible! She can't have done that, there were at least 25 with from what I could see and she just left. I don't trust this Tomoyo girl at all.*

"Syaoran, do you think it is possible she could have lit all those like that." He had been watching behind her. 

"Maybe they run on a switch."

"But that's real fire."

"The switch will turn the match or what ever on, and it will light the torches, think of it as a burner or an automatic fire place."

"What ever you say Syaoran." she then yawned "What ever you say Syaoran, but I think I'll go to sleep now." 

she leaned in to kiss him but He slammed the door in her face letting her lips hit the door. She choked in surprise and looked up.

"Syaoran Li, you big bum, how could you do that to a lady. Humph, well I hope you're happy you big baby." 

Inside Syaran herd her walk away to her room angrily and slam the door.

"Thank Kami-Sama she's out of my face." He liked Tomoyo she kept things simple and didn't get on his nerves, but what did she mean by 'meeting Sakura.' He then recalled reading on the plane about a dead princess named Sakura.

"Hmmm…well Sakura I'll have you know I don't believe in you so there." Syaoran didn't really say that to anyone, but was he wrong.

"Oh really?" said a new voice. Syaoran turned in surprise to see a girl in a pink dress, the same girl he saw in the tapestry. 

"Oh my Kami!" Syaoran tripped over the carpet and landed flat on his back.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" She laughed at him for his idiocy. "I scared you." she said tauntingly.

"No you didn't I tripped!" Syaoran was turning red.

"Yes, but you wouldn't have tripped if I, hadn't shown up." 

"Well didn't you know it's rude to sneak up on people!" He was standing.

"Humph, don't you know it's rude to come into other peoples homes!" The girl was beginning to look mad.

"You should talk." Syaoran leaned forward to grab her but his hand went right through her arm. The girl looked at where his hand was and smiled. 

"You know, that does tickle."

"Huh." He was so stunned he pulled his hand out and looked at it. He felt almost cold, shills were running up and down his spine. Why hadn't he sensed, her? After all he was trained to sense ghosts. This was bizarre.

"Well I think I'll go have a meeting with your talkative friend bye."

Syaoran was still standing there stunned he didn't notice Sakura burst into Cherry Blossom petals and go through the wall behind him. 

A scream erupted and a lot of crashes.

"Syaoran quickly grabbed a sword hanging from the wall and ran to Meiling's room where he saw her belongings all over the place. He had to duck a flying glass cup that smashed against the wall were his head momentarily had been. Meiling was trying to kick and karate shop Sakura but had no luck. Sakura looked like she was dodging, when really most of he time, Meilings moves were going right through her.

"Syaoran, help me!" Meiling cried.

"Meiling, stop." Syaoran commanded. Meiling looked surprised but stopped, hitting the ground panting. 

"Well I did tell you that I was going to visit her." Sakura spoke looking amused.

"Well I was just sleeping, when she suddenly popped out of thin air in a burst of Cherry Blossoms! And what do you mean, Syaorran do you know her!" Meiling was looking cranky.

"No, I just met her! I suppose that you are Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Hai." She curtsied to them both. She then waved her hand in front of her and all of Meilings falling belongings returned to where thy belonged, neatly folded in the dresser and the glass picked up and thrown into the garbage. 

"Humph, if you think I'm goona be impressed, by a little magic you're wrong, my Syaoran knows plenty of that!"

Sakura only shrugged and turned to them with a piercing stare.

"Here are the rules, if you want to live here you can not, by all means destroy or get rid of anything, or I'll get rid of you. You have been warned." She once again burst into Cherry Blossom petals an was gone.

"Syaoran, she's scarring me, I know she's after you."

"Meiling! She's a ghost, I'm part of the living!"

"What if she kills you to make you come to her."

"Meiling, you know what I don't really care, besides she doesn't look like the kind of ghost to what ever she is to do that kind of thing."

"But Syao-"

"No buts, I'm going down stairs to talk to Tomoyo. She's lived here long enough and remember what she said about us supposedly meeting Sakura? So she should have some answers."

"Well I'm going with you, I don't want to stay here alone."

"I wish Sakura would get me after all."

"What did you say!"

"Nothing I said I wish you would get a move on."

"Oh ok let go."

"Girls" Syaoran muttered disgusted. "I hate girls, especially Meiling, urgh." 

They walked downstairs and outside where they say Tomoyo in the garden. She was reading a book on ancient myths. She looked up when she herd light foot steps on the grass and stared at them with a smile.

"What's on your mind?"

"We want to know about Sakura."

"And does she like boys." Meiling added. Syaoran shot her another cold glare making her shut-up. Tomoyo only giggled.  
"Sure I know lots about her, she lives here and is protecting, powerful magic."

"What kind of magic?" Syaoran asked.

"No one really knows, but it's very powerful and not something you should to with." 

"Why does she not want anything destroyed?" asked Meiling.  
"Because if you destroy a part of the castle you literally destroy apart of Sakura. She sort of bonded with it, so she has been very protective but playful."

"Was that her mother, in the tapestry?"

"Yep her mother was Queen Nadeshiko, Her father was King Fujitaka and her Brother was Prince Touya."

"Wow you know a lot, don't you."

Yep! a lot of it I learned from Sakura."

"I read there was a war, why was there one, what was really the cause."

"It was between to families over a magic book, between Sorcerers and Sorceresses, between power and power. All wanted more of it, it caused much blood shed ontill the book was destroyed."

"So that's why the Clow book was never found."

"Pardon?" Tomoyo cocked her head to the side.

"A book filled with magical cards consisting of four basic elements-"

"Syaoran, you shouldn't tell her!"

"That's ok." Tomoyo smiled and they herd a voice.

"Tomoyo! Will you come here please.

"Oh that is my mother Daiduji Sonomi, I'll see you all later at dinner. Ja'ne!"

"BYE!"

"BYE!" 

Syaoran got up, he had enough of ghosts for one day. I suppose we should get ready for dinner. The both left to change.

Dinner that night did not go so smoothly, the food was great, but there was another unexpected guest, need I say more.

Everyone was chatting and talking when suddenly the table began to shake, the pictures on the wall were swinging the soup was bubbling. An eerie laughter could be herd coming from all around them. Then the great turkey in the middle of the table exploded, making Syaorans mother become uneasy and Meiling duck under the table. The lights were going on and off and the entire room began to shake and it just suddenly stopped. The blown up Turkey was whole again and the soup was at normal temperature. The pictures were all normal."

"OH! I new it, I new it, I new it, she's after you Syaoran!"

Syaoran fell off his chair as Meiling hugged him on the floor.

"Meiling get off me!"

She got off and helped him up apologizing to everyone for her sudden out burst.

Once dinner was over Syaoran went up stares to sleep right away, leaving Meiling behind. He slammed the door and breathed.

"I'm going to sleep, before more weird things happen."

"I wouldn't call them weird, just creations of the supernaturals."

Sakura was sitting on his bed this time in a white dress trimmed with purple.

"What do you want, and what did we do to disserve that!?!" Syaoran was angry at her.

"I don't like your mother, she wants to tare down and re build. I told you know one can touch this castle!"

"Try telling that to my mom, she'll only do as she please." Syaoran sat down on the bed next to her, and laid down his tired aching body.  
"You should rest, you have a long day tomorrow." Sakura pulled the blanket over a sleepy Syaoran."

"Good night, Li." skaura disappeared in her normal fashion leaving Syaoran to sleep.

Ok what did you think of the second chapter good, ne? Well here's the deal, now that you have information to what is going on you want action, ne? well expect that in the next chapter or my name isn't Chibi Goku! Demo one more thing, I need reviews, so I am inspired to finish, K? ok bye!"

  



	3. Look out for holes on your birthday

****

Look out for holes On your Birthday or you might fall into a Secret Garden

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or take credit from the Movie 'Little Ghost' which is were I got most of my ideas from.

Syaoran woke up that morning feeling much better then yesterday. He was about to act all cranky, when suddenly all the memories about Sakura flooded in.

*_Oh Kami I forgot all about Sakura.* _Syaoran ran his fingers through his messy chestnut hair worriedly, he would have to figure out why he couldn't sense her and what kind of spell to use against her in case she became to hard to deal with. Like if she tried to get rid of his mother.

He decided he may as well have a shower and get dressed. He grabbed his cloths and went into the bathroom. He was taken aback by it's beauty. It wasn't grey but peach. There were dried cherry blossoms used as popery. He sniffed in the sent. It smelled so good. There were a variety of roses and other flowers in the pot, but mostly the pink petals. 

He looked at the grand tub, well more likely a Jacuzzi. He poured in some bubbles that smelled of jasmine. He stripped off his cloths and slipped into the warm tub.

__

*Know this is what I call a vacation.* 

A sudden gust of wind blew in . Syaoran looked down and saw a cherry blossom petal floating in front of him and into the bubbly water. He sweet dropped looking up slowly. He was sure he locked the door and he new he didn't open the window.

his deep brown eyes met with emerald one.

"AAAAhhhhhh!" Syaoran jumped in the water pushing away from her. Sakura only smirked elegantly. 

"It seems I've scared you again."

"I am having a bath! Get out and how long have you been watching me?!?" He looked at her angrily, how dare she invade his privacy, he never did anything to her castle. He then looked at her more clearly and saw she was wearing a dark navy blue swim suit.

"I haven't been here long, actually I was coming in to have a bath myself mind if I join you." She didn't wait for an answer she just slipped herself in.

"But you're a ghost, you don't need baths." He spoke with a strange calmness. 

"True, but this was originally my room, it was pink, but enough of that even ghosts can still experience sensations of the elemental need." The way she spoke was so different.

"By the way I hear it's your birthday! How old are you turning?"

"15, how old are you?"

"314 I turn 315 in one more month."

"315! How old were you when you died?" he then realised that was a dumb question.

"I mean wait can I take that back…er…ummm…"

"It's ok I died at the age of 14." she looked away as a tear fell down her face. Syaoran reached over and touched her face taking away the tear. He was surprised his hand did not go through. Sakura was looking at him with surprise.

"I thought I couldn't touch you?"

"Only if I don't want you to be able to touch me."

"So ghosts can feel?"

"Only if they want it that way, the only reason you were able to touch me was because I wanted to be able to feel the water around me."

"I see." Sakura put on a smile.

"Well I'll leave you to your bath, I'll see you on the side garden." 

She then disappeared in a gust of cherry blossoms. 

Syaoran breathed as he felt the water fall from her weight and decided to finish his bath.

When he stepped out he was greeted by Tomoyo.

"Have a good sleep."

"Fine." Syaoran answered.

"That's good Li."

"Please call me Syaoran Daidouji."

"Only if you call me Tomoyo." He smirked at her as they waited for Meiling.

"Meiling hurry up it's rude to keep a hostess waiting." Syaoran shouted through the door.

"I'm coming, hold on!" 

Meiling stepped out wearing a white kimoto with red designs. Syaoran turned to Tomoyo who had been wearing a velvet kimoto with gold designs.

"Why are you both dressed up?" Meiling and Tomoyo gave each other a knowing look showing Syaoran they were both in on this. All he was wearing was a green sweater and badge pants.

"It's your birthday Syaoran, don't tell me you forgot." Meiling looked up at him with bright eyes.

"We wanted to surprise you, know come along, there's a big party all set up down stairs."

He fallowed the two eager girls. They came to the huge dining room.

"Wow…" Syaoran took in everything. The long table the blue draperies, the many pictures that decorated the walls of the royal family, the coloured windows, the fine china, the grand chandelier. It was gorgeous. There was roast, potatoes, mashed potatoes, a platter of baguettes, a huge bowl of soup, salad of 2 varieties, one was vegetables the other fruit. Pasta and up course the cake would be brought in.

"How many people?" Syaoran looked up at Tomoyo.

"Your family and friends and up course people from town it's a great way to socialise.

Soon all the guests arrived and everyone sat down to eat, his mother came in and sat next to him. It turned out to be all grown ups.

"Boring." Meilng was so sleepy from listing to the boring conversation about magic.

Syaoran sat down admiring the deep dark ropes his mother magiked on him.

"Oh Li er Syaoran stop admiring yourself." Syaoran looked up blushing at Tomoyo. She only giggled.

__

*girls…*

Soon the feast was over and came the cake. It was 12 layers of cavities.

"Oh god I couldn't take another bite." But Syaoran took the huge knife and cut the cake easily. His arm grew tired once he did the hundredth plate but he was done.

He sat and ate his cake happily as did Meiling and Tomoyo.

When they were finished he opened the presents. Syaoran received the fallowing.

1. 2 pairs of roller blades

2. A telescope

3. 4 spell books

4. 6 books 

5. 5 shirts

6. A disk men

7. And 10 CD's 

His mother was supposed to spend time with him for his birthday but she was called off. Syaoran didn't like that, she was always to busy for him. He walked up to his room, Meiling and Tomoyo helped carry his stuff. He pretended to act all sleepy and said he was going to take a nap.

Syaoran sat on his bed. He felt a warm breeze. He got up to see Sakura sitting on the bed across from him. She was wearing a pink Kimoto tied with a blue sash, it had dark pink designs of cherry blossom trees.

"So how was the party?"

"It was fine." Syaoran was in no mood to talk to her.

"Why so glum?"

"My mother left…again." 

"Hey, don't feel bad, besides don't you want to know what I got you for your birthday?"

"Huh?" Syaoran looked at her.

"Come on." she motioned him to fallow her. They ran through the castle and through the garden. Sakura yelled 'look out' when Syaoran fell through a hole.

Syaoran got up, at least he landed on something soft. Sakura was standing over him and pulled him up. 

"I was going tot take you to a better root then this way, but that's ok, it's not far from here." 

"Where are we going?" Sakura didn't answer him. They walked for a few minutes until they came in front of a huge oak door. Sakura knocked 3 times and it opened.

Inside was a beautiful garden. An indoor garden, on the ceiling was a huge hole, which allowed the suns rays to come through casting a heavenly glow.

Sakura walked to a huge stair case. Syaoran fallowed they climbed the stairs and entered what seemed like a church. There was a huge mural of the virgin Marry and pictures of angels flying towards the heavens. It was so beautiful.

"Wow for a little ghost you sure think big."

"Little ghost?!?" 

"Ok, cool ghost."

"Cool? I do not know of the word."

"It means you're a terrific person er ghost." Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"Know my gift to you.

They walk up to a huge picture of a man with dark messy black hair and coal bolt eyes.

"This was my brother Prince Touya, he died in battle protecting this castle. Know to you I pass on his sword." She lifted up a grand sword, it had a silver hilt with a red ruby engraved in it.

"I am honoured to except this sword." Syaoran admired its ancient beauty. 

"But I don't disserve this, I mean, is it right to take it?" He looked at Sakura quizzically.

"I am sure he won't mind besides there was no heir to the throne, so I'm sure he would be most happy if you except this."

~In heaven: No monster don't give him that! That gaki from China doesn't deserve it! NO NOT MY SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!!! (heavenly angles come to hold back a disoriented Touya) It's mine I tell you MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~

"I'm positive he wouldn't mind!" Sakura chirped happily all though in the back of her head she was really on sure. _*Why do I have a bad feeling about giving Syaoran this sword…*_

Syaoran took the sword happily, it was so shinny very well kept.

"I Li Syaoran promise to honour and protect the Castle Kinomoto!" Syaoran held up the sword. Sakura giggled at him.

"know you'll need a shealth to protect your sword." she picked up a leather shealth with diamonds of different colours embedded on the top and silver to protect the point at the bottom. Syaoran slid the sword in easily and carried it in both hands. Sakura motioned him to fallow her. They walk back to the magnificent garden and she told him to concentrate on one flower really hard. Syaoran did so and he felt himself lift if the ground and he was standing in one of the gardens above ground. Also it wasn't sunny but it looked like rain. They quickly ran inside.

"Wow I still can't believe what you got me."

"No problem."

Syaoran walked up to his room with Sakura. When they were in and the sword put away, he decided to ask her a question.

"Sakura…"

"Hmmm?"

"Do ghosts dream?"

"Sometimes."

"What's your dream?" Sakura peered at him surprised that the boy wanted to know her dream. She smiled and nodded.

"In my dream I see myself in a beautiful room. It is covered with so many flowers and coloured windows. It looks like a ball room. Sweet soft music plays that I pretend to dance. Then a man comes, I could never see his face but I new he was safe. He takes my hand and we begin to dance, caressed by the silky flow of the music, and then…"

"and then what?"

"I wake up." she looked down. "But it's only dreams of fantasy, nothing more."

"I like your dream."

"Do you have one."

"No, my only dream is to be free of my responsibilities."

"I see." Sakura looked thoughtful, until suddenly she fell to the ground in pain.

"OW! Syaoran…help…me…" her body began to disappear, then the pain stopped and her body seemed whole.

"what happened? Are you alright? Sakura talk to me!" he was frantic as he held her cold body.

"It's ok Syaoran, I'm fine now." Sakura gave him a weak smile, but Syaoran was not fooled.

"What happened?"

"parts of the castle are being destroyed, it hurts so much." Sakura had tears of pain flowing down her cheeks. Syaoran carefully wiped them away.

"Come on lets go see what's going on." Sakura stood up suddenly. He gazed at her surprised.

"Ghosts heal fast." 

Sakura walked him across his room and pulled back a velvet tapestry to reveal a secret tunnel. It took them to the side garden, where they saw the fountain being tarred down. 

Sakura began to glow funny again, obviously experiencing pain. There a big man who had to be the leader was yelling to at the other men to tare up the garden.

"Is he mad that's a prised garden."

"I know." Syaoran groined, this was not going to be a good birthday.

"But sir are you sure?"

"Do you not understand English? I said DIG, IT, UP!" Sakura got mad so she pointed at the hose on the steps to the garden and made it come to the head man.

"what the hell?" the man looked at the house flouting in front of him, the others backed away in fear. 

"Grrr wimps!" He grabbed the house, which started to tangle around his body flipping him up side down.

"Ahhhh! What are you standing there for! HELP ME!" The garden hose flipped him up again and he used the time to grab it. "HA! In your face." He held that's when the hose sprayed water in _his_ face at a huge rush. He let it go and everyone watched in amusement as it chased hi around the garden.

"Sakura you just made my day." Syaoran turned to her. Sakura only smiled.

"Know you have a court jester." They both left.

*_Too bad Meiling and Tomoyo missed that.*_ His thoughts were soon proven wrong when he herd giggles erupting along side of them. Sakura opened the velvet Tapestry to see Tomoyo and Meiling standing at the window watching the entire scene.

"Did you see that? I bet my Syaoran did that!" Meiling squealed. Tomoyo only nodded.

"Or maybe it was Sakura, this looks like her doing."

Sakura and Syaoran both walked out and tapped them both making them jump when they turned around.

"Oh Syaoran hi, did you do that?" Meiling pointed down.

"No Sakura did." Meiling looked at Sakura with jealousy. *_I hate her so much.*_

"Wow Sakura-chan, I think you made him wet his pants." Tomoyo giggled and smiled.

"I think I did Tomoyo-chan. I may have one this battle but I must win the war." Sakura had a look of determination. Eventually the hose stopped and the man yelled for everyone else to get back to work.

"What can you believe this guy." Tomoyo looked down angrily.

Sakura had fire in her eyes. "Then I'll get rid of them the hard way." Sakura burst into cherry blossom petals only this time instead of disappearing when they hit the ground, they burst into angry fire.

"Uh, oh she's really mad?" Tomoyo looked out and suddenly, Syaoran sensed something. Then he looked down.

*_Is it possible! Is it a Clow card!*_ Syaoran watched in fear of the men 

__

*May Clow himself, have mercy on their souls.*

Oh kami, that's an evil cliff hanger. Well I need reviews. Feel free to check my bio for further updates. In the next chapter, questions will be answered on why Syaoran could never sense Sakura and what's going to happen to those men in the Garden. JA! ^-^


	4. Hatred, Depression and a Bit of History

****

Hatred, Depression and a bit of History in Between

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS (although I wish I did) and I do not own the movie 'Little Ghost' but I do own this story so lay off and don't sue because I have a better lawyer then you...I hope.

****

a/n well here is the next chapter. I'll tell you now that this is a pancake chapter a.k.a Fluff, need I say more. So feel free to read on and of course review! They make me so happy and make me want to write faster, so now you have an even better reason to review, put a smile on my face! 

Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meiling watched the men in their garden from the balcony. Syaoran could feel the excitement flowing through his blood, he had trained and studied all his life to feel the joyful rush of his ancestry, giving birth to his own 'fire.' Meiling looked at Syaoran.

"Syaoran? What's wrong? You look…strange." Meiling cocked her eyebrow, tilting her head to the side quizzically.

"A Clow card." Meiling gasped while Tomoyo turned to her friends with a gasp.

__

*oh no, they truly do know of the Clow cards! I thought they would have taken it as a legend, not in truth.* 

Tomoyo quickly dashed away towards one of the secret passages.

__

*No, they can't find out, they mustn't!* 

She ran faster and faster down the twisted dark corridors, only to bump into Syaoran and Meiling. They were both wearing the most bizarre outfits she had ever seen, not to mention she could add more touch-ups and accessories. Syaoran was wearing green robes and Meiling was wearing a red and white battle outfit. Tomoyo's eyes travelled to Syaoran's sword, making them widen in fear. She felt her brow begin to sweat and her palms grow clammy. She felt the cool moisture between her fingers which she quickly rubber against her Komono. 

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked forgetting about Syaorans sword.

"We were going to ask you the same question, Daidujii." Meiling crossed her arms triumphantly. Syaoran only grunted.

"I was going around the castle to the, the…garden! Yes the garden because I err umm." Tomoyo bit her lip in thought. "Because I wanted to pick some flowers, yah that's right I needed some flowers for my mother." Tomoyo played with her Komono nervously trying not to look them in the eye.

"Sorry Daidujii, wrong answer." Syaoran made his way carefully towards the nervous girl. He tapped her shoulder making her look at him. 

"Daidujii, do not lie to me. If you wanted to go to the garden then why did you not take the stares on the balcony. Besides I don't think Meiling is fat enough to hide them from plain site." Syaoran gave her a secret smirk making her relax and giggle about the mental image of a fat Meiling who can't clime stares.

"LI SYAORAN!!!!!!! You take that back or you'll get an ear full from ME!!!!!! You'll regret that, you know what you're so immature!" Syaoran already regretted that, until they herd screaming coming from outside. 

The walls shook violently knocking everyone off their feat. Tomoyo and Meiling 'conveniently' landed on top of Syaoran.

" Argh! Get off…of…ME!" both girls horridly removed themselves of anymore unnecessary body contact.

"See Syaoran that little ghost new she couldn't have you, so she had to get her little friend to fall an top of you." She started nodding her head in a matter of fact notion.

"Syaoran, you better watch your back, especially from SAKURA! Grrr, I new from the start she was nothing but a dead cherry blossom, probably still withering from-"

"Meiling." Syaoran spoke calmly.

"Yes Syaoran." She looked at him intently.

"Will you SHUT-UP! Kami you're driving me up the wall!" Syaoran was red and fuming, not a goon combination. Meiling backed off, in fear of Syaoran using his elemental cards on her. Tomoyo stood there on sure of what to do.

"Umm, guys? I think it would be a good idea to go out and see what Sakura, must have done." Tomoyo's eyes were closed as she smiled unsurely at the two bickering relatives. The others shot each other cold glares and padded towards Tomoyo. They ran towards the garden to see, all the men running from this huge monster. It had snakes for hair and burning eyes. It was enormous at least 5 stories high. Meiling screamed and held on to Syaorans arm.

"Make it stop! Syaoran, make it stop!" Syaoran ignored Meiling and looked at Tomoyo who was smirking strangely. It sent chills down his spine. The creature in the garden smashed all the equipment, by now all the men had disappeared except for the idiot who Sakura flipped upside down, earlier. 

"Stay back! I've…Ive got a, a stick, yah, so you better, you better run, or feel the wrath of the mighty stick! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Poor guy, he seems to be going insane."

"Tomoyo, he is insane." Tomoyo turned to see Sakura standing behind her. Sakura had once again changed and was wearing a purple dress with navy blue lining. It even had a cloak that matched and a hat with strange jewels of importance on it.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you're wearing the dress I made you for your birthday last year!" Tomoyo went all starry eyed, then she suddenly scowled. "Oh NOOOO! I forgot my camera! Oh kami forgive me!" Everyone sweat dropped and fell over anime style, except for Sakura who was sweating and smiling nervously at her friends _distress_ of not having her camera handy. Syaoran and Meiling quickly regained their composer. 

"Sakura you're the card mistress?" Syaoran stared at her unwillingly, he couldn't believe it, it was, impossible! Sakura blushed and nodded.

"GRRRRRrrrrr, you can't be, you are not bound to the Li clan blood." Syaoran clutched his sword. He knew it wouldn't do him any good to attack her, but this was impossible. He was actually beginning to like her, and now she had to posses the cards, why didn't she tell him, wasn't he trustworthy?

"Syaoran, are you ok?" Sakura stepped towards him.

"NO I'M NOT OK!" Syaoran yelled in his fury. "Sakura do you know what you're dealing with, with the Clow Cards?"

"Up course I do, I've owned them for over 300 years." she smiled sheepishly. 

Syaorans fury quickly left him. His eyebrows drew back and he stood up straight. "Then you really are the card Mistress." he let go of his sword and swung it back onto his back. Meiling and Tomoyo wanted to say something, but they new they couldn't. 

Syaoran looked up into her crystal clear emerald eyes. "it's not fare." he spoke at last. "if an immortal ghost posses the cards, then what was all the point in training? What was the point in not leading a normal life, this means I've been living a LIE!" Syaorans fist made contact with the wall, making a small dent, cracking at the edges. He could feel his tears threatening to swallow him. He turned and ran away. 

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!" Meiling yelled and tried to dash after him, but Tomoyo cut her by the back of her collar, effectively restraining her. 

"That means I've been living a lie too." Meiling fell to the ground on her knees and wept into them. "It's not fare, that means I could have made Syaoran really notice me!" poor typical Meiling. Tomoyo put a comforting hand on Meiling, and Sakura stared at the spot were Syaoran had been standing. His words echoing through her head. *_I've been living a lie…I could have had a normal life…* _Sakura closed her eyes and let a tear slide down her cheek. "I'm sorry Syaoran…" Sakura whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Syaoran was sitting in his room. He wasted his entire life and for what. He tossed his sword to the side of the room. He was expecting to here a thump, but instead he felt a cold gust of wind surrounded the room and settle down lightly with a single cheery blossom petal on his nose. His eyes went cross eyed as they settled onto the cheery blossom and diverted to Sakura who stood shyly across the room. She once again was in a new outfit (probably thanks to Tomoyo =^-^=). It seemed to be a cross between a pale pink night gown and ballet outfit. It fell slightly past her knees and seemed to be made of a material that wavered around her gracefully, she was wearing slippers that resembled ballet slippers (but likely to be more comfortable). Her hair was tied in it's usual fashion, only with pink bows in it, rather then her red elastics. 

"Syaoran?" Sakura took an uneasy step towards him. Syaoran only turned his back on her. He felt the bed ease as she sat next to him. Her arms came around his shoulders into a tight hug. He could feel her warm tears on his shoulder and he could feel his cheeks getting red hot. 

"Sakura, you now very well I HATE hugs, even from a ghost." Sakura pulled away to see him smiling. "then you're ok?"

"No, why do you have the Clow Cards and I don't"

"Then it's time I tell you the story."

********************

Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo sat in a secret room. Torches lit the room, and it had a cherry would table where they could easily sit on. There was a small chest at the side and cheese cake for everyone on the table. 

"Alright are you all ready." Everyone nodded through there mouthfuls of cheesecake. 

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes to ready herself for the story.

"It was during a huge war between the Li family. Members were jalousie as to who would have the Clow Cards. Clow Read tried to make peace for he remained neutral from the war. But everyone turned against him. I was his daughter so I had to come too. Everyone's hatred for each other grew to the point they were blood thirsty. The battle took place in this vary castle. It was magic against magic, power against power and life against life. There was so much blood shed on these walls that Clow himself grew restless. He came out in front of the walls and performed one of the most complicated spells. He gathered everyone's hatred and turned it into a great monstrous spirit. It was the 53rd Clow Card, it was named 'Hate Card' I was the only one with the sealing wand, so when I went to seal it…I…I…I couldn't handle it." Sakura looked down tears falling down as she started to cry. "It was so evil…so evil..that it took my…my…" her voice borke and cracked against the words, "it took me away…forever from the ones eye loved, I lost everything that day…" Sakura broke down and started to cry. Tomoyo patted her friends back and rubbed the tears of with a cloth.

"Then,,,then why are you still here?" Meiling asked who too had tears in her eyes.

"I'm here because I must protect the castle and not let more danger come to it. Or the creature will be released and if the castle falls I…I…" she didn't have to finish. Everyone was silent.

Sakura got up and disappeared in her own way. Everyone didn't know how to react.

"oh kami…" Meiling muttered. Syaoran felt terrible, he got up and left the room. 

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at the door he left to and decided it best that way.

Syaoran ran towards the court yard and saw her sitting in her Cherry blossom tree.

"Why do you sit here often, is it your favourite tree or something?"

"It should be, I planted it here over 300 years ago." She smiled obviously feeling better.

Umm Sakura…"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry about earlier." Syaoran looked down ashamed.

"It's ok, you didn't know and it wasn't you're fault." Sakura looked at him. Syaoran blushed and took his hand from behind his back where he concealed his flowers for her.

"Here, these are for you." Sakura blushed intensely, and took the flowers.

"Oh, Syaoran, they're beautiful! Where did you get them from."

"Oh, here and there." Syaoran blushed and thought of the trouble he would be in if his mom found out he stole them from her favourite garden on his way here. *_Please let her not notice…if there's a God up there please don't let her notice!* _

Sakura smiled and smelled the flowers. 

"Well it's getting late, we should go to bed, besides I'm going to need your help tomorrow with coming up with a little idea."

"And what does your little idea involve?"

"Guess you'll have to see tomorrow." Sakura giggled and disappeared. Syaoran smirked ad started walking. Un known to him someone was watching him. Suddenly a vine ripped up making him trip and fall flat on his already red face.

~In heaven: Touya: "YES! Ha! Ha! Stupid gaki from china thought he could get away with keeping MY sword! YES! Stupid gaki embarrassed now!" stands stupidly while laughing at his immature prank. Heavenly angels decide not to ask. Ummm, Touya, maybe you should get therapy, I'll schedule you with an appointment with God next week." Touya face faults. "Are you crazy! I am more sane then you, you pompous, halo wearing cross dresser!" "I better make that, tomorrow, by the way I wouldn't talk, you up course have seen the halo on your head and the white robes you wear, or have you gone blind." Touya yells "oh I get it! You waited tell I fell asleep didn't you, and then dressed me up in this, you hentai…." Angel quickly runs away, "I'm telling God on you!"

"What! you can't do this to me I'm Invincible, no one controls me!" Suddenly a bright light appears and a deep voice says, "Touya, what were you saying about 'control.?'"

"Ummm…Hi big man…I mean boss…I mean a, Lord?" smiles nervously~

Back at the castle everyone's asleep soundly, except Syaoran, who's nursing the bump on his head. But un-known to everyone something dark stirs underneath the palace…something, evil.

****

a/n good chapter huh? Now answers have been given, the question is, will history repeat it's self and where's Kero, he's the guardian beast, he's got to be around here somewhere. *looks under bead* not here, oh well I'm sure will meant him soon. Now REVIEW. Please! Even if it's only a few words, I still want it, anything is better then nothing!


	5. Souls Must Walk in Darkness

****

Souls must walk in Shadows

Syaoran awoke to a pleasant morning, the sun flooded his room happily, the birds were chirping in a united note of natures melody, there was a note on his desk…Syaoran looked down and saw a peace of white paper folded neatly. He reached down sleepily and read it:

__

Dear Syaoran,

Meet me in the secret garden I showed you, this time fallow the hidden stair case in my room, you'll find it behind your closet, I hope you're ready cause it's going to take us both a lot of magic to do what I have planned

Signed Sakura Kinomoto

Syaoran peered at the note before it hit him what it meant. 

__

*I better hurry to help Sakura* He got out of bed and ran towards the closet and was about to push it away, when he realised he was wearing nothing but his underwear.

"ummm…It might be a good idea to change first" Syaoran blushed at himself while getting dressed. 

He was clad in a green sweater and blue jeans. He opened the closet door and opened a secret panel, there he found an old stare case. 

He walked down the long stair case until coming to a curved hall, which would lead him to the side of the castle. He walked on, torches lighting his way, the place was slightly creepy, with cobwebs and a few spiders hanging around. "typical place for a spooked castle…" Syaoran muttered. He finally came to a huge oak door and opened it. 

There he saw the secret garden flooded with sunlight.

"No spiders, no gloom…no holes, I'm beginning to like this place." He smiled and walked up the delicate white marble stair case.

He walked into a huge decorated room. The beautiful mural of Mary and the angels was there, and the same picture of Prince Touya, and for some reason he was sure those eyes were glaring at him. Syaoran shivered, he never liked that picture for some reason. 

He climbed up a latter and saw Sakura sitting next to a golden book.

"Morning glorious, Syaoran." Sakura chirped happily.

"Morning Sakura" Syaoran yawned and stretched, "so, what do you need my help with?" He asked.

Sakura opened the beautiful book, there were pages of delicate writing, it looked like spells. Sakura's emerald eyes finally stopped at a page.

"Here," she pointed at a spell. "I can't do this on my own, each time I try, it fails."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran stared at her expectedly.

"Well, ok watch." She took a deep breath and started chanting the elders names before reading out the spell:

__

By yonder moon

By shining sun

By blessed powers, 

Hear my call!

Mystical energy formed all around them, making the room shake.

__

I call upon the four elements to guide my passer

FIRE!

WATER!

WIND!

EARTH!

_Use my powers to let the spirit I call fourth _

CROSS!

Kinomoto, Nadeshiko!

All the swirling colours, concentrated on one spot taking the form of a…rooster?

"What the…?" 

"See what I mean, Kami insists on amusing himself, by sending me farm animals. So I thought if you helped me use both our powers, it would work."

She looked at him hopefully.

"well we could try, I guess." Besides, what could possibly go wrong.

Syaoran and Sakura both concentrated their powers, entwining them together, almost making them one.

__

"By yonder moon

By shining sun

By blessed powers, 

Hear our call!"

Mystical energy formed all around them, making the room shake.

__

"We call upon the four elements to guide our passer

FIRE!

WATER!

WIND!

EARTH!

_Use our powers to let the spirit we call fourth _

CROSS!

Kinomoto, Nadeshiko!"

This time the room exploded with shining energy, making Sakura and Syaoran duck under the table for cover, from the strong energy they had awoken. The colourful magic mixed with Green, Pink and Gold, surrounded one area, taking the form, of what appeared to be a person. It was hard to tell the gender considering there was a dress, or robes with wings and a halo, so they obviously got the correct realm this time. 

Sakura peered at the figure and recognised the hair, the way it was wavering, even though she could not see the face. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Uh, oh…." she muttered, incoherent to Syaoran under the blast from their energies.

You could now see the eyes as colour came into the face and cloths, their was an empty sheath around the waste of the dark (bright) figure. It suddenly stopped and there stood before them………..Prince Touya. 

Sakura stood in front of Syaoran, blocking him from her brothers gaze.

"Ummmm….Welcome home! Heeheehee…"

Touya remained silent. He walked over to Sakura and pushed her out of the way. His dark eyes meat with brown ones. Syaoran felt a creepy feeling up his spine.

The older mans face drew closer his eyes narrowed and in a deep demanding voice he asked, "Where's my sword, gaki." Syaoran sweat dropped at the sudden question, he was not expecting at all, it was more along the lines of what you were doing with my sister.

"…and what where you doing with my sister?" spoke to soon.

"ummmm….what sword?" Syaoran glared at Sakura who mouthed 'sorry.'

Touya tried to grab Syaoran, but his hand went through him.

"What!?! Why can't I hurt the gaki?" Syaoran breaths out a sigh. 

"Don't worry I can still do more!" he started to gather ghostly energy, some of the decorated sword seals came out and chased Syaoran, while Touya started laughing hysterically. Unknown to him Sakura had already finished chanting her spell, enabling her to touch anything and send it back into the ghost/heavenly realm.

"I'm sorry to do this to you big brother, but you leave me no choice."

Sakura touched her brother. He gave a surprised yell and started to fade, slowly.

"Monster, what are you doing?!? I am your brother, your blood! Your soon to be night mare unless you undo this!" Touya stared at his own little sister. Why, no, how could she do this to him, wasn't he a good brother, ok scratch that, wasn't he an over protective brother that really, really cared for her? Up course, so why was she getting rid of him. It soon became all too clear to him. He smirked triumphantly at her and started chanting.

"Sakura and Gaki up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then come marriage then comes Touya to destroy their…" Before he could finish the song he disappeared completely leaving them alone. 

Sakura fell to the ground, breathing hard. She felt a bit bad for doing that, but it was better then having more bloodshed on these sacred walls. 

"I'm sorry you were here to witness that." Sakura mumbled apologetically to Syaoran, who was sitting on the ground still stunned.

"It's-it's ok…I think. Was your brother always like that, I thought he would be a proud worrier, not a prank playing poltergeist."

"No, only when it came to me, not to mention I think war did some damage to his so called brain."

~Back in Heaven: "WHAT! First I get killed in battle protecting my sister, then SHE brings me to the other side and that stupid gaki has twisted her innocent mind to make ME look like the bad guy! And look, look right there, she's now _insulting me! _It's all the gakis fault, that bum, that-that poop-head!" all the angels back away, they don't want to deal with the high and mighty over crazed Touya.~

Sakura stood up un wrinkling her gold dress. This time it had a gold and green style. She had a red cape in the back, resembling royalty. She sat down again on the table. Syaoran seated himself next to her, and looked at her with an expressionless face.

"Let's try one more time cherry blossom." Syaoran opened the book, while Sakura straitened up stunned at being called Cherry Blossom in such a calm voice. She smiled and peered at the many pages with silver writing. He stopped at the correct page. But this time, Sakura wanted to bring someone else to there, plain. She smirked happily at the plan forming in her semi-transparent head.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know who we can cross over, perhaps this is a sign, with the animals,"

"Who, and what do you mean?" He rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, I thought we should bring…Cerberus. Think about it, he technically is an animal a mystical one at that."

Syaoran seemed to give it some thought, all though his eyes said that, this sounded like a good idea. 

"Ok, why not?"

_"By yonder moon_

By shining sun

By blessed powers, 

Hear our call!"

Mystical energy formed all around them, making the room shake, once again.

__

"We call upon the four elements to guide our passer

FIRE!

WATER!

WIND!

EARTH!

_Use our powers to let the spirit we call fourth _

CROSS!

Cerberus!"

All of the energy used to bring Cerberus concentrated in the air in front of them, resembling a beautiful bright star. Then he finally appeared…but not in the way Syaoran expected.

"Who or what is that?" Syaoran asked referring to the stuffed animal. 

"That is Cerberus!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"WHAT! The guardian beast with the golden eyes and magnificent mane, resembling power where ever he walks." His eyes narrowed into anime slits "is a flying pulp?"

Cerberus suddenly exploded. "hey gaki, I herd all about you, and frankly am not impressed."

"What do you mean stuffed animal, and why is it anyone from the other side calls me gaki?"

"Cause you are one, dummy!"

"Hey watch it!"

"What you gonna do about it, GAKI!"

"I am part of the Li family blood a direct descendent of Clow himself, how dare you insult me, you insignificant ball of fluff!"

"I dare because I am the protector of the seal, and reign far more superior in both power and importance, then your self."

"A load of good you did, you lazy bum."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Sakura hear, has been protecting the cards and not you."

"Yeah so…"

"Why aren't you, after the mistress or master of the card dies, a descendent must replace them to take care from them, _and you_ haven't been doing your job."

"HEY! Now wait one cotton picking minute-"

"Yeah that's right cotton picker"

"SHUT UP!" 

"MAKE ME!"

"FINE I WILL!" Kero flew down and bit Syaorans finger. For a stuffed animal, he sure had sharp teeth.

"YEOW! Get of off me." Syaoran tried to shake off the animal, while Sakura sat between them sipping tea. She opened her eyes and stood up with sudden importance.

"ENOUGH!"

Syaoran stopped shaking his hand and Kero let him go. They both looked at Sakura stunned. Sakura took a deep breath and set her tea down. (she can drink tea and eat, but not very much).

"Kero, we did not bring you here, to bite our guest." Kero muttered something that sounded like, "Could of fooled me…"

"Kero! I have brought you here, because I have been sensing a stirring in the castle…something familiar and dangerous."

Kero suddenly looked up and stared at Sakura. 

"What if it's-"

"No! it can't be." She bit her bottom lip in agitation. "Perhaps we can try to solve this inside the castle, and Kero don't tell anyone about this, Same to you Li." She turned around to walk away, but turned to face them once more. "By the way you two, please try to get along." 

She turned again and left the room. 

Syaoran looked at Kero curiously.

"Grrr, what are you looking at kid!" 

"non of your business!"

"Oh so your asking for a re-match huh?"

"Shut up stuffed animal!" Kero flew towards Syaoran, but he quickly cast one of his element cards and Kero was sent backwards by 'Wind'.

"Hey no fare! I am the guardian beast, you can't do this to me!"

"You sound like Prince Touya."

"Nanni! That buffoon couldn't solve his way out of a paper bag! Too busy mumbling on about a sword of some sorts." kero flew into the direction Sakura left, while Syaoran walked back up the secret passage.

As Syaoran walked up the staircase in the dim lighted corridor he suddenly got a chill up his spine, and could have sworn he herd a deep voice whisper his name. He turned around a card ready at hand, but there was nothing. He entered his room and one of the decorative swords came zinging out nearly hitting him, blood slowly dripped of the sword.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Syaoran ran out of the room startling Tomoyo and Meiling who came running up the stares.

"What's wrong Syaoran-chan, is something wrong." Meiling asked sweetly. Syaoran could only stutter words of nonsense. Tomoyo walk in the room and saw nothing out of place, except his closet was at a strange angle. She pushed it back into the right position and saw the sword laying on the ground.

"What was Li doing with this?" Tomoyo picked it up and looked up to see a pale Syaoran starring at the sword.

"That-that _thing_ attacked me, and it was dripping with blood!" The girls stared at him puzzled. "I'm telling the truth, I don't lie!" 

Tomoyo blinked as if trying to come up with something logical.

"Maybe flower girl was playing tricks on you." Meiling spoke up in a matter-affect tone. 

Tomoyo shook her head. "I've know Sakura-chan all my life, she would never play a terrible trick like that."

They all huddled together and they were certain they could hear soft wicked laughter, laughing at them.

"I'm scared." Meiling muttered. 

Sakura appeared in purple and gold robes. She was holding a staff with a star on it. She pulled out a card and yelled, "Shield card!"

The room sparked and seem to come to life like fire and everything was calm, utterly calm and silent bliss. 

"Wha-what happened?" Meiling asked looking all worried. 

Sakura looked at them all.

"It seems darkness shines its light once more…"

****

TBC 

a/n I know it took long for this to come out, I'm so sorry. That's why I'll be concentrating on finishing this fic faster. I'm sure you all remember what happened in the last chapter, so you very well know what darkness Sakura is talking about. Any way for the next chapter, some more trouble is going to pop up, Syaorans mom, Yelan has a money steeling boy friend! Yes I know, I really should give these characters a brake, but I don't feel like that, it's like one of those soap opera's, one problem after the other. Anyway, Review! 


	6. Dinner Disaster

****

A/N sorry for the long hiatus, I haven't updated in forever! No matter, I have decided to continue it, since the people I contacted never returned my emails on adopting the story, so assume they don't want it anymore. No matter, I will finish what I started, so here it is!

****

Dinner Disaster

Sakura sat down smoothing her gold and purple dress resting her wand over her lap. She rested her heads against the wall closing her eyes part way tears threatening to stain her cheeks. She didn't understand After all these years why now…why did the Hate Card choose to attack now? Syaoran stepped up to her.

"What is wrong Sakura?" He felt bad for her. He couldn't help but feel badly for her, he never realized how hard a life she had until now. Sakura died protecting this castle and even now she was still here keeping it safe and he could do nothing about it.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just tired from using so much magic lately." She gave him a half smile. It was only half a lie, she didn't want to trouble the mortals so much with her problems. Besides she had Kero to help her and the cards. "Shouldn't you be going downstairs fro dinner? I hear their serving turnkey, ham, and vegetables tonight along with mash potatoes.

"Why so much food?" questioned Meiling. "Is it for my Syaorans birthday?!? That's so nice, he finally gets what he disserves!"

"Uhh…not exactly." Sakura blushed, unsure whether to tell them about their latest guest at the dinner table. She had the power to know exactly what was happening in the castle, she wasn't sure if she should reveal this one. Perhaps it was best for them to find out on their own.

"Then what are you talking about Kinimoto? What's your problem anyway?" Meiling fumed balling up her fists. Sakura sweat dropped clutching her wand.

"Ha! Ha! You know what, I got to go have a…er…chat with Cerberus! We need to discuss important matters not involving you, mor…I mean people, bye! Bye!" Sakura smiled waving disappearing into a whirl wind of cherry blossom petals. Syaoran and Meiling peered at Tomoyo wondering what could possible be the cause of Sakura's peculiar behaviour. Tomoyo shrugged.

"I dunno what's gotten into her, it's not like Sakura to do that. I wonder what she's hidding."

"Her crush on Syaoran, obviously." Meiling whined crossing her arms. "That two- timer has run off to plot a way to steal _my_ boy friend."

Syaoran turned around his face beat red. "I told you, I'm not your boy friend!" steam blasted through his ears as he huffed turning his back on his jealous cousin.

_What's her problem? _though Li. _What makes her think I would ever have a crush on her??? She's too whiney, insolent, spoiled, loud, jealous, and a complete opposite of Sakura! _Syaoran blushed. _Did I just think that? I couldn't have just compared Meiling to Sakura like that, it's not like I have feelings for Sakura, she's just a ghost. I only feel bad for her, I don't…like Sakura…do I? Nah, I'm acting stupid._

Tomoyo and Meiling looked back at Syaoran watching him with his internal conflict.

"What's a matter with him?" Tomoyo whispered.

"Oh, Syaoran must be blushing cause he is thinking of our future wedding, don't worry about it, it's completely normal!" She waved off her hand smiling at Syaoran. "Right sweetie?"

"Uhh….huh." Syaoran continued to blush totally lost in his thoughts. Tomyo only giggled.

"Oh, is that so?"

All three companions headed downstairs into the dinner hall where several chefs and servants where setting up a banquette of a meal.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo looked around the large marble room with it's rich pink tapestries and long table. Syaoran had regained his composure taken aback by the sudden change of scenery. He looked around the room, the same room he had, had his birthday party in. Why where they suddenly making such a huge meal. was there a special occasion or something. Syaoran's mother entered the room glancing around.

"Did you make sure all was perfect?"

"Yes of coarse." a servant hurried past her carrying a large tray of forks and spoons. She turned around smiling at the three friends.

"Welcome. Did you not know tonight you are to meet my new suitor?" Syaran resumed blushing.

"You mean-?" he began.

"You have a boy friend!?!" Meiling went starry eyed, "Oh, Ms. Li! How exciting! What should I wear!?!"

"Nothing to get excited over dear, just some nice company, he's not exactly, a…a boy friend, just a very close male friend." She smiled serenely at her. "And don't worry, there is no formal attire this evening, just casual will do."

'Then why the great dinner Ms. Li?" She smiled at her.

"One must show their wealth every now and then." She turned around ending the conversation fanning herself in the warm room.

"Wow I wonder who he is?" Meiling sat in a vacant chair. "He must be handsome!"

A tall muscular man entered the room. He had brown smoothed back hair, and he was wearing dark blue jeans and a tight black shirt. He was the same brainless man Sakura had flipped with the garden hose. Syaoran face faulted, Tomoyo flinched, and Meiling drooled.

"wow…." She clasped her hands together. "He looks like he came straight out of a 90's movie! Guys looked so cute then!" Tomoyo stared at Meiling in wonderment. She never assumed Meiling to be the type to develop a crush at every man she sited.

"Well, I have arrived." he held out his arms as if to make his presents acknowledged to all.

"Well, hello there kids, happy birthday big guy." he gave a playful punch to Syaoran. How could she date this mucho steroid pusher! At this moment, Li decided to despise the man for ever coming near his mother. How did she have an interest in this lug? _What an ass!_ is all that flashed through Syaorans mind. Tomoyo and Meiling greeted the man. Tomoyo pulled a seat for him beckoning him to sit down. He sat down smiling what seemed to be the fakest, biggest smile to Syaoran ever. He sat across from the man, and Tomoyo sat near him. Meiling seated herself next to him still drooling.

"Wow, you must work and train a lot!" She touched his arm, then withdrew her hand.

"Oh yeah, got to if you want me to protect big guys mother." Syoaran made a fist under the table loathing his new bestowed nick name 'big guy.' "Now don't get me wrong little missy, that big guy there did a good job protecting her fer now, but big man is here now!" He pumped his muscles showing off at the table. Syaoran un-balled his fist and gave him the finger under the table.

__

What the hell is he getting at. Who does he think he is talking in such a disgusting manner at the table. How dare he imply I can't protect my mother, she could protect herself more then that ass could ever protect her. What does she see in this guy??? I want one reason not to blast him with some of my magic…right…NOW!!! someone's hand touched his resting on the table.

"You ok?" Tomoyo asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling good."

"Maybe you should go upstairs?"

"Nah, I'll stay here for now and endure this nut. I don't want him to lay a hand on my mother."

"I see." Tomoyo looked at the man watching him juggle his spoon, fork and knife for Meiling. "He kinda is a little weird isn't he."

"Your telling me." They observed him juggle and drop his fork then grab his knife on the wrong end.

"Yoach! That little mother #%!!! Stupid little…thing!" He sucked on his thumb extracting the blood. "Gawd, that never happen' to me before, sorry about the cussing there little missy, hope I didn't frighten' ya or nothin.'" Meilign touched his hand.

"Do you need a first aid kit? Are you ok?"

"Naw! Ha! Just a little cut, nothin' to cry about!" he laughed slapping a hand down on her shoulder. Meiling seemed to fall out of her love trance. He was such a show off! _Well, my Syaoran is better then him!_

Yelan entered the room dressed in her authentic robes. Her fan was held up to her knows, her Chinese eyes darting over the room. She turned to the man she was supposed to be dating who had now thrown on a traditional red robe over her his clothing. He sat straight and stern at the table.

"What will we be eating tonight Yelan my dear?" Syaorans eyes nearly popped out of his face.

_He's two faced! I can't believe him! _Syaoran sat up straight at his mother sat down next to this man.

"Yu, we're having your favourite tonight."

"That's a lot of food and trouble to go to, thank you." He took Yelan's hand kissing it softly. "You're to good too me." Yelan blushed. Syaoran had half a mind to chuck his plate at this faker. He watched them get into conversation about the family and training. Syaoran could tell this man was a magic user too, not a good one, but he could perform spells.

"Dinner!" a butler in a crisp black suit came about with a little bell. he rang it and out came several servants carrying dishes. Turkey laid on a bed of lettuce, a mountain of mash potatoes with gravy poring over it, steamed vegetables on a bed of rice, a bowl of salad, and a huge plate of pasta with chicken strips laid over it. The smell was intoxicating.

_God this is all his favourites? This man is a pig! _Syaoran watched in astonishment as the man grabbed a little bit of everything filling up his plates. He started digging in chomping through his food.

"Amazing! Yum…sooo good!" Yelan wrinkled her nose hiding her face behind her fan. He slurped his spaghetti some of the sauce spurting onto her fan.

_That's it, he's gone TOO FAAAAAARRRR!!!_ Syaoran good feel his temper rising, the blood running up his neck. Tomoyo watched him, picking at her pasta and chicken. She may not have known him for long, but she could tell he had a bad temper. Meiling was busy slurping her food not really noticing what Syaoran as doing. She had moved a seat away from Yu so she wouldn't get splashed with food.

Syaoran stood up angrily at the other end of the table slamming his hand on the wooden table knocking over his glass of wine splashing it over the white table cloth. It would leave a large stain.

"How dare you insult us with these table manners?" Syaoran bellowed. All the people in the room stopped what they where doing. "Is this how you treat my mother? You sit at our table and make a mess on both yourself and her? Are you a child? Must we feed you through a straw? What the hell-"

"That's enough, Syaoran!" Yelan stood up in all her elegance and power.

"Li Syaoran, how DARE _you_ speak to a guest this way?" she pronounced every syllable with iron. "Go." She wave him off with her fan.

"But mother!"

"GO!" She threw him an icy stair forcing her son to bow his had in shame. He turned his back to make his agonizing exit. He could feel his mothers eyes piercing his back. As he stepped quietly to the stairs he good feel Tomoyo's sympathy and Meiling's shock. Syaoran took the first step. Then the second, then- the room began to shake. Pictures on the will began to sway, the tapestries flapped as if a cool breeze had swept over it. The chicken in the middle of the table swept forth crashing into Yu's face sending him flying backwards off his chair to land unconscious against the wall. The food was thrown against the walls the glass china smashing against shinning marble. Everyone ran away screaming from the disaster as servants where chased by flying cutlery. Meiling ducked under the table sobbing.

"Syaoran-KUUUUUN! SaaAAAAaave MeeeEEEee!!!!" She curled up bringing her legs to her face waiting for the crashing and screaming to stop. Tomoyo ducked under the table taking shelter.

"It's ok, it's only Sakura."

"What?!? That brat!" Meiling got up bumping her head on the table. "OW!" She rubbed the bump on her forehead. Suddenly all was silent. Syaoran turned around. The food was on the table, the cutlery returned. All that was missing was the turkey which currently was now located on Yu's face. Yelan had knelt next to him a magical shield blocking anything that could come near. Syaoran felt hurt his mother had chosen to protect this man then him. He turned around and ran up the stairs to his room.

Syaoran slammed the door sitting on his bed. He remembered the look on his mothers face and the way she had protected this jerk. Did she love him that much? A hand squeezed his shoulder, he sprang up to meet green eyes once again.

"Hello Syaoran." Sakura smiled. "Did I make you better by throwing a turkey at him?" She giggled Syaoran couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Syaoran laid down on the bed gazing at the ceiling.

"My moms in love with a jerk, she treats me like I'm nothing, Meiling is a twit, your brother wants to kill me over a sword, the Hate Card will cause trouble, and the guardian beast is a stuffed animal! What could be wrong?" Sakura tilted her head to one side.

"It's not that bad, you still have me and Tomoyo."

"Yeah I guess." He sighed.

"Come on, it's not that bad, Kero and I can take care of anything. Besides the Hate Card is locked up. All I have to do is replenish the magic holding it in, and all will be well."

"It's not that easy Sakura."

"If I can make it look like there was a disaster downstairs, then I can seal a silly card!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Sakura laughed. Syaoran smiled at her. "Get some sleep, and have sweet dreams Syaoran." Sakura turned around to leave.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" She turned back to Syaoran. "What is it?"

"Do ghosts dream?" Sakura blushed at the question.

"Sometimes…."

"What's your dream?" He sat up watching her. She sat on his bed next to him.

"I always have the same dream" Syaoran nodded at her to continue. "When I dream I see myself dancing in a shower of flowers. Colours jumping at me from every corner cascading around me like a colourful rainbow. Then a man comes up to me. He bows and takes my hand and we dance together as beautiful music serenades us. Just as I peer at his face- I wake up. I could never see the identity of my dream man." Syaoran blushed laying his head on his pillow.

"What a girly dream." Sakura's blush depend.

"My only dream."

"I didn't mean it like that." Syaoran looked up at her apologetically.

"It's alright, you go to sleep." She smiled again, disappearing in a gust of pink petals.

"God night…Cherry Blossom.." Syaoran turned over falling asleep blushing.

****

A/N LOOOONG Chapter 5 pages actually! Well this sorta makes up for the delays in updates. C'ya! R&R I need the feedback. Chao!


	7. A Touya Kinimoto Special

****

A Touya Kinimoto Special

A/N Ok, no update until I get **50** reviews! BWAHAHAHAHA! So I decided to pad the Fic and give Touya the spot light for a bit.

In Heaven

"OK! I'm Touya, yes Sakura's brother…you know since she's a princess, that means I'm a prince, so call me _Prince _Touya! Now, down to the point cause OI have to torture that Gaki brat later." he cracks his knuckles, "Stupid brat….Anyways! Today I'm reading fan mail for the author cause she's damn lazy! Besides I like fan mail! I get lots of fan mail! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ok." He sits down on a leather armchair with a pair of spiffy glasses on. "The first one is from Mariko. In this letter Mariko was kind enough to Correct Kitori's spelling. Yeah she does suck doesn't she! But she also says that the dream question Syaoran asks Sakura had already been done in Chapter 3. Well yes that is true but it was re-asked in Chapter 6 to make sure the readers remember it because later it will come into the story! Thanks for asking!" throws letter away and picks up another one. "This green letter is from Sakura Li 2389, she says she loved the bath scene with Sakura and…Syaoran! What? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! Since when did my little virgin sister bath with a man? What the hell!! She better be untainted! I can't believe this! I'm going to kill the Chinese brat! Ok, I was already going to do that, so plan B, I will torture THEN _Kill _the Chinese brat! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm soooo smart don't you think? Don't I have an amazing brain? Anyways, off to more fan mail!" throws out other letter and picks up a pink envelope. "Ok this one is from Sakuchi, and it says that here friend and possibly her believe that the God scenes should not exist because it's no good for religion yada yada. Well if that happened I would not exist! But she was nice in the letter so no hard feelings! Besides, this is not really God, he's just an actor!"

"TOUYA!"

"I mean, he's uhh…my boss?" Sweat drop. "OKAAAY! On to more letters. Huh? What's that? Oh sorry folks, found out from my manager that time has run out! Well, that's too bad since this is my show, I'll keep going! Lets read another letter shall we?!?" Two angels in black robes with the logo scribing 'bouncer' across them.

"This show is cancelled!"

"What?? Who did this to me? What do you mean I'm cancelled!"

"The Lord has cancelled you, now off the set!"

"You can't make me!" Touya runs around his sat crashing and smashing everything trying to slow down the bouncers from catching him. Both bouncers remove their black robes and fly over the debris picking up Touya.

"I'll sue! I am a prince you know! ACK!"

Don't forget to R&R if you want to see this fic updated (I feel like Im sending a ransom note!!)!

"UPDATE! Or you'll never see me again! Ahhh!" The angels continue to carry away a kicking and screaming Prince Touya Kinimoto.


End file.
